


Never Have I Ever

by AnnieMar, no_big_deal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically a lot of sex, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, always tip your uber driver, and sober sex, especially if you make out in the back seat, kitchen island adventures, presumptive breakfast-making, safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy or babies, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal
Summary: A certain drinking game allows Ben and Rey to drop some inhibitions and explore their attraction to one another, but what happens the morning after?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 82
Kudos: 198
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Reylo Smutember 2020 collaboration. Day 12, "the morning after". We had such a great time writing this and we hope you enjoy it. Thanks to theresonatinglight and aurorareylo for organizing the event!

## 

##  **Rey**

**The Night Before**

It had started out so innocently. The Resistance was finally celebrating the company being rid of any First Order influence. Leia had wrestled back full control of her advertising agency. The designers had congregated in the lounge on the balcony, looking out over the city's lights. It was the perfect view for a party to revel in such a win. 

There was also too much free wine and beer at the event. Too many shots being made by the bartender at the caterer's tables. Too many stupid games that were more appropriate at a frat party. Everything that happened thereafter was all thanks to Poe asking Rey: "slap, fondle, lick… Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor." 

"Easy!" she answered, holding her glass of pinot up in the air. "I'd slap Iron Man, fondle Thor, and lick Captain America." 

He then leaned forward, his eyes shining with a mischievous glint. "Now, do Ben, Hux, and Phasma." 

She rolled her eyes. Of course, the three surly account executives, Snoke remnants, kept on because they were just that indispensable to the company. Or Leia's charity cases, more like. 

"That's… _ugh_ , Poe." She shook her head in disgust. 

Finn and Rose snickered beside her. Jannah and Paige could barely contain their laughter across the table. 

Poe just grinned like he knew something she didn't. "I'm waiting." 

Rey sighed and downed the rest of her glass. "I suppose I'd slap Hux; his face is just so punchable, ya know? Even though he's nice enough, I guess, he's always walking around looking constipated." 

The other two were pretty easy, actually, but she didn't want to appear too eager to announce them. She shrugged. "I'd fondle Phasma. Like, her biceps, I really do want to feel them." 

"Aaaand?" 

She sighed. "There's a definite process of elimination, you know. The other one should be self-evident. Okay, fine. I'd lick Ben, happily. I'd even let him pick the spot. Maybe that would cheer him up a little… or send him running away and reporting me to H.R. more like. He doesn't seem to like me very much; he's always scowling. And he gives no feedback. I presented four branding directions to him for that supposed top client of his, and he only nodded and left the room. Like… what am I supposed to do with that?" 

Rose gave a laugh as she filled Rey's glass with more wine. "Don't take it personally. He's like that with everyone. Compared to how he's received the other designer's ideas, I'd say you're probably his favorite." 

"Speak of the devil," Poe said under his breath. He looked behind her and changed the tune of his voice. "Ben! Come have a drink with us, buddy." 

Rey turned around to see Ben hovering near their circle, his hands in his pockets. He looked uncomfortable like he didn't know if he belonged with them or if they wanted him there. She knew the feeling well and decided to have mercy on him, hoping he hadn't heard their conversation. 

She smiled up at him. "Yes, join us, please. We were about to start a drinking game. We're not actually grown-ups, you see." 

She didn't think for one second that he'd actually take her up on it. Ben Solo was very much a grown-up. 

The tiniest hint of a grin appeared at the corner of his mouth. It might have been the first time she'd ever seen him attempt such a feat. He looked so different when he wasn't glowering or frowning. Rey inclined her head, taking him in. She actually wouldn't mind licking him. He should have been illegal. It wasn't fair that he was so unjustly tall and distinctively handsome, with his dark eyes and large hands. Just who did he think he was? Somewhere the gods were laughing, after putting him on the Earth and saying, "sorry ladies, this one's a constant moper." His suit fit his body like a goddamn glove, no doubt tailored to his measurements. His hair was downright criminal. _Obscene_. Thick, shiny, and just the right length to run your fingers through before holding on. 

Rey bit her lower lip, hoping her thoughts weren't written across her face. 

"Sure," he said, reaching over to accept a glass of scotch from Poe. 

*~*~*~*~*

Two hours, too many drinks, and one game of "never have I ever" later, Rey had learned that Ben had never had sex with someone he worked with. He'd looked straight at her as he'd skipped out on taking the drink, and she wasn't sure the goosebumps she'd gotten could be blamed on the breeze. 

She wandered off in search of sustenance, as the wine and proximity to Ben had been too intoxicating, making her bold, turning off her filter. She'd been about to say something brazen. 

As she ate grapes from the food table, Ben walked up beside her. She wasn't sure why he did that, but she didn't question it, probably because she was now a bit beyond tipsy. Yeah, she was pretty much drunk, and she'd forgotten that he didn't like her. Alcohol made her soft on grumps. They were friends now, and she wanted to help out her new friend. 

Rey looked up at him through her lashes. "You know what? We should fix that thing," she said, holding a grape between her lips before biting into it. 

His eyes went dark. It took him a few attempts to speak, and he adjusted his tie. "Fix… we should fix what?" 

She raised a brow. "And we could fix one of mine while we're at it." 

They'd also learned from the game that Rey had never had sex on a countertop. 

Ben cleared his throat. "So… should we tell them we're leaving? Are we leaving?" 

Rey gave a shrug and walked towards the elevators, leaving the grapes behind. He must have followed right on her heels because before she knew it, they were heading down. Ben was pressing her against the wall, coming in closer, and kissing her. He was a good head taller than her, but they made it work. When she opened her mouth to him, the sound that came from his throat was just another illegally-hot thing that happened in a night full of them. 

They made out in the elevator and made out on the sidewalk while waiting for their Uber. The world had taken on a rather dreamy fog, the city lights bleeding together. Rey had a thought bounce through her head that a few big bosses were walking out of the building's revolving doors, but no matter. It was none of their business, and they were going the other way. 

Ben and Rey shamelessly made out in the Uber and then in the elevator up to his floor. She laughed as she realized that elevators were kind of their thing now, although this time, there might have been someone else in there with them. The lady didn't seem happy, whoever she was, gasping in horror when Rey moaned as Ben found an incredibly sublime spot on her neck. 

Even walking down the hallway seemed way too long a journey to go without their lips on each other. In between bouts of semi-public groping, she might have noticed that he lived in some pretty fancy digs. When he got the door to his apartment open, he walked them straight into the kitchen, though she wasn't sure the word "apartment" was a great description, more like his "chambers" or "penthouse." 

They didn't waste any time; he got her dress off, but not without some trouble with the zipper. She giggled as she tried to help him with it, not quite able to reach behind her back for the right spot. When the garment finally fell away, he stood back and stared at her like he'd just been smacked in the face. The bra and panty set that had him clenching his jaw was all Jannah's influence. She'd kept going on about how even if no one saw her undergarments, Rey would know they were there and _feel_ confident, so she'd _appear_ more confident. 

Well, now someone had finally seen them, and she felt a bit more than confident. 

"I think I'll make Jannah brownies tomorrow," she mumbled. 

He furrowed his brow. "What?" 

"Nevermind," she laughed. "Come here." 

Then, the floor became the place for their pile of discarded clothes and shoes, Ben's jacket, tie, and dress shirt. He lifted her up on his kitchen island, and as her hands reached back for balance, she knocked some things over, the sound of objects crashing to the floor louder with such tall ceilings. Something definitely broke. She cringed. 

"Don't worry about it," he said against her lips. 

Rey leaned back to get a good look at him. He'd never turned the lights on, but there was a glow from the city and the moon shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows. He looked downright supernatural, shadows accentuating every muscle on his upper body. 

He took her momentary speechlessness wrong. "What is it?" 

She tilted her head, frowning. "Are you photoshopped?" 

He broke out into a smile; she'd never seen one on him that big. It transformed his entire face. 

She pointed towards his abdominals. "That bit was done with the airbrush tool, yeah? And some dodge and burn?"

Rey reached out with a finger and touched his stomach. _Ho-ly shit_. "Whoa, you're real." 

He gave a chuckle and leaned back in for a kiss. "I was actually thinking the same thing about you." 

The sensation of his bare skin on hers was about as intoxicating as the wine. He pointed to a spot on his neck, just below his ear. "Right here, please." 

"Hm?" 

"I want you to lick me right here, you said I could pick the spot." 

She put a hand to his chest to back him up, her eyes wide. "You heard that?" 

He nodded and stepped between her legs, wrapping his long arms around her and unhooking her bra. He shuddered as she gave him what he'd asked for, licking what was obviously a sensitive spot for him. She'd worry about him overhearing the designer's conversation later, as he didn't seem too broken up about it. 

She then moaned as his soft lips and warm hands were on her breasts, her fingers running through his hair and feeling as wonderful as she'd suspected earlier in the night. 

She unbuckled his belt as he hooked fingers in her panties' sides, beginning to tug them down. Rey knew he was just trying to do what she wanted, but this was about to get uncomfortable. She didn't have much to hold onto, and her tailbone screamed at the thought of being fucked on the island's edge. 

"Ben?" 

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Hm?" 

"Can we do this somewhere more comfortable? A bed? Or… the couch?" 

He blinked, and his expression softened. "Of… of course. I just thought you wanted—" 

"I know, but now that I'm up here, I realize why I've never done it. One powerful thrust from you, and I'm gonna fly backward off this thing. Maybe we can try it some other time." 

He grinned and touched his forehead to hers. "Some other time." 

She yelped as he caught her under the knees, picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. As he sat her down on the bed, she took another good look at him, his naked torso, his hair tousled, his belt buckle undone. It was too much, dammit. And maybe he was thinking the same thing as he looked at her because the expression on his face was feral. It made her breath hitch. 

After unbuttoning his pants, lowering the zipper, and pulling everything down, he stood naked before her, and she wondered if her eyes were pulling tricks on her. 

Was she really that drunk? She supposed she was. 

Rey sat back on her elbows and stared at him, doe-eyed. She blinked a few times. His dick was… well, it was pretty big. And _erect_. Erect and _big_. 

"Rey?" 

She had taken too long to react, she knew that. It wasn't polite, staring. She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry it's just… your dick." 

"What's wrong with it." 

"Nothing! Nothing, it's just… like, Big Dick in Little China," she giggled. 

"Rey." 

"Gone with the Dick." 

"Oh my god." 

"My Big Fat Dick Wedding." 

"Are you sure you're sober enough for this?" 

"Of _course_ , I'm sober enough! It's my favorite movie, The Dickening." 

"Rey. You weren't kidding about not being a grown-up, were you." 

"Pirates of the Caribbean: Big Dicks Tell No Tales," she turned over to her side laughing. "They don't have to, it's the big dick energy. They do what they want." 

He'd obviously had enough, as he climbed over her, laughing with her, and jabbing fingers into her sides, tickling her. "I'm sorry," she tried to say, wheezing. "I'm so sorry, you have a great dick, I swear." She opened her thighs to him, and he settled between them as they were both shaking with laughter. He had her caged between his arms, and the moment turned serious again. 

Ben began to pull her panties all the way off, but he stopped with a grimace. "I don't have any condoms." 

Rey took them off the rest of the way. "I'm on birth control, and I'm negative for all of the things. Are you negative for all of the things?" 

He looked down at her and grinned. "All of the things?" 

"Yeah, I had to get my blood tested a few months ago, and I had them run the gamut because I don't plan on getting any more blood tests anytime soon. I _hate_ needles. I stepped on a rusty nail, had to get a tetanus shot, it was horrible. I don't recommend it." 

She was rambling. Yeah, she was definitely still tipsy, as none of what she was saying was interesting in the least. Especially considering a guy that looked like Ben was hovering above her, and she could feel his massive erection on her inner thigh. 

Ben was frowning. "Why were you stepping on rusty nails?" 

"I stupidly wore flip flops while I was out antiquing. Well, okay, more like going through a guy's junkyard. Like on American pickers." 

He laughed. "You're adorable, you scavenger." 

"And you're adorable when you laugh … why are your hands not all over me?"

He lowered himself down to kiss her. "Sorry. Rey, you're too perfect." 

She spread her knees as he kissed down her neck. She moaned as she ran her hands down his back, his cock so hard and pressing against her pubic bone. _"Me_ too perfect?" she breathed. "You're the one who looks like they were sculpted by a ninja turtle." 

"Ninja turtle?" his voice sounded strained and impatient. 

"Yeah, you know—" she paused to hiccup. "Like Michelangelo. Old Italian guy. Sculpted David." 

His back shook with laughter. "Rey, you're killing me, but I'll take that as a compliment." 

"You totally should." 

His hand traveled past her breasts over her stomach and between her legs. "Shhh," he was apparently done talking. She was suddenly done doing anything except hold onto him and gasp as his fingers ran along her aroused flesh. 

"Fuck, you're so wet," he whispered. 

Her only answer was a groan as he slipped fingers inside her, coaxing her open. 

He didn't do it for long, as his hand then urgently went for his cock and notched it into the cleft between her thighs. "I want you so bad." 

She nodded, absolutely fine with doing away with formalities like oral. _"Yes."_

His face looked pained as he pushed forward, his arms shaking beside her head. They both cried out as he slid in all the way, burying himself inside. He felt so damn good, his cock filling and stretching her so well she felt like crying tears of pleasure—if that was a thing. 

Ben started with shallow thrusts, as they got used to each other, finding a rhythm. Soon though, he began to lose control. 

"Fuck, Rey. _Fuck_." He started to push harder and faster, and she held onto his shoulders, her hips meeting his as they pressed into each other. 

"I know… _I know_." It was artless and hungry; it was two people who never expected to have sex that night, with anyone, let alone each other. 

He held himself up with one arm and used his free hand to tilt her hips. He was now even deeper inside. It took her breath away, and she arched her back and neck in a silent scream. He pounded into her, sounds coming from his throat that were so vulnerable and hot she wanted to remember them forever. 

Only someone with enough strength could fuck her this steady, as he only seemed to get more intense, instead of losing steam. But then he looked at her with shock on his face. 

"Can I come inside you?" His voice, almost breathless and broken, nearly made her melt into his bed. She didn't mind that they had just gotten started. Most guys went for too long when they were drunk anyway. 

"Y—yes. Come inside me… Ben." 

A few more thrusts and he held himself inside her as he came, groaning in her ear, trembling on top of her. They both panted, catching their breath. His weight felt good, comforting, and safe … until she couldn't breathe anymore. 

Rey tapped his shoulder. "Can't… _breathe_." 

Ben instantly rolled away, and she definitely missed his warmth, but it felt good to take a deep breath. "Sorry," he said. 

She smiled over to him. "Don't be sorry." 

He threw an arm around her, pulling her flush against him. "I want to make you come." 

Usually, something like that, a criminally hot guy, telling her he wants to make her come, would make her do just that. To an extent. But probably not tonight. She knew he was about to fall asleep, and she wasn't going to come very easily. 

Rey shook her head. "More than a few glasses of wine, and I can't." 

He gave a frustrated huff, and she laughed. "It was still wonderful, Ben."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "In the morning, then." 

" _Oh_." 

She hadn't quite thought about it, but she guessed she was staying, as there wasn't much else she could do. It was really late, and she was probably in no shape to go out alone. She knew that Ben was the type of guy who would make sure she got home safely if that's what she really wanted. But he looked so peaceful, almost asleep, in post-orgasmic bliss. She didn't have the heart to disturb him. 

She wasn't usually a fan of staying over at a guy's house, though. Her own bed was so comfortable, her own fridge was filled with things she loved, and her own bathroom had all the products she needed. All she had in her purse was lip gloss and her favorite perfume in a little rollerball bottle. There was no toothpaste, no deodorant. She didn't carry around P.G. Tips in her bag just in case she fell asleep at a dude's place. 

Ben must have felt her hesitation in his arms because he sat up and pulled back the covers, tucking them inside. His arms went right back around her. "Stay," he said softly, pretty much asleep. " _Please_." 

It was the "please" that did it. 

She nestled into his chest, a nice cozy spot. His bed was pretty comfortable too, she couldn't lie. She drifted off, hoping she'd remember it all in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*

## Ben

**The Night Before**

It had started, as most things did, with Ben feeling guilty. 

All around him, employees of The Resistance Marketing and Advertising were celebrating the final day of the merger—well, the hostile takeover—of the First Order ad agency. 

His mother, Leia Organa, the long-time CEO of Resistance, had lost a significant number of accounts when three of her long-time associates, Snoke, Dooku, and Binks, had spun off to create the First Order. That was ten years ago. At the time, it had been a stunning, unexpected defection. But since then, Leia had worked ceaselessly, ruthlessly even, to regain the business, assets, and employees she’d lost; now she had them all back and more. 

And one of those employees was Ben. Her own son. After finishing his MBA, he’d had the opportunity to join Resistance, but had taken an opportunity with First Order instead. To say Leia hadn’t taken his decision well was a bit of an understatement. If anything, she had redoubled her already intense efforts to destroy the First Order, now with the added motivation to bring him back home. 

She’d won. Of course she’d won, the indomitable Leia Organa always did. He’d picked the losing side. All things in his miserable life considered, that wasn’t a surprise.

So Leia had triumphed and was throwing a party where she’d pulled out all the stops. On the downtown rooftop, in the breezy summer night there was an open bar and a full buffet and attendance wasn’t mandatory of course, but everyone was there. 

All around the rooftop, Resistance employees, people who for the most part he didn’t know and didn’t care to, were gathered in little groups, most of them including one or two former First Order employees who had integrated over time. 

Even Hux and Phasma, who had held out in First Order solidarity longer than anyone, were standing on the outskirts of a group that included Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian, getting some facetime with their new bosses.

Ben, though, meandered from one end of the party to the other, unable or unwilling to mingle with anyone he saw. Truly, he was just here for appearances, so his mom wouldn’t be any more disappointed in him than she already was. He just needed to finish his drink and get out of there before he did something stupid, like sit and stare at the one person present he wished he did know better. The one person it hurt so good to be near. _Rey Johnson._

Rey had caught his attention from the first. He had first seen her in the break room on a Monday, one of the first days after Leia had brought him over from First Order. She’d been loudly expressing her opinions on the only acceptable flavors for coffee creamer, her sense of humor bubbling over as she held forth, making everyone around her laugh. 

She was so effervescent, so clever, people hung on her every word. Her laughter was infectious. He was drawn like a moth to a flame, just hovering in her periphery, never getting too close. Her eyes twinkled when she smiled and her nose scrunched up when she was amused and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. But it’s not like he could do anything about it. Once he realized he had a crush on her, he was instantly tongue tied the moment she came in the room. 

She was incredibly proficient and talented in graphic design, as well. When he delivered client specs to the design team, she was the only one whose work didn’t need revision or notes. She just seemed to _get him,_ which should have been impossible considering they’d never had a conversation that wasn’t about work. Even their work conversations were two or three sentences long at most; if he was near her for too long, he’d feel his blood pressure rise and his heart start to pound. He’d end the conversation and leave the room before he could faint or die or otherwise embarrass himself. 

And he knew she had barely noticed him. He’d overheard her ranting to her fellow designers about working with the First Order account managers soon after their merger, specifically mentioning grumpy and unhelpful Ben Solo by name. 

After that, when she was holding court in the break room he would get his coffee and leave as quickly as he could—which wasn’t that quick at all considering he could happily stand in the corner and watch her forever. 

It was pathetic, but the fact that she didn’t even _like_ him was what made him realize he was already half in love with her. Probably more, if he cared to examine the feeling. Which—he just _couldn’t._

But here on the rooftop, surrounded by her friends, the breeze carried her voice right to his ears, and once he put eyes on her, he couldn't look away. His drink finished, he set down the glass and just _looked._

At some point in the evening she’d removed the colorful cardigan she wore around the office. Now, with a drink in her hand, she looked relaxed and happy in a very pretty dress that accentuated her toned arms and slim waist. Not for the first time, Ben wondered what it would be like to touch the skin of her arm, to learn if it was as smooth as soft as it looked.

Watching how effortlessly Rey entertained her friends, Ben swallowed down his regrets. Her smiles were not for him. 

As he turned to leave, he heard Dameron ask Rey a question—one that included his name, as well as Hux and Phasma’s—and he told himself he should stop eavesdropping before he heard something that could only make his mood worse. 

“Slap, fondle, lick, come on now, Rey.” Finn had chimed in, giggling with Rose and Jannah, two of his mother’s other top designers.

Slowly, Ben tried to move away so as not to attract anyone’s attention. His throat felt tight when he heard Rey sigh and say she’d slap Hux. He did _not_ want to know where he landed in this equation, but his feet just would not move as quickly as they wanted to prevent it. Next, Rey said she’d like to fondle Phasma’s biceps and … 

“I’d lick Ben, happily.” Rey was saying. “I’d even let him pick the spot.” 

Ben’s world screeched to a halt, a record needle scratch of epic proportions as his body seized up, every nerve alert to— 

_Happily?_

_Let him pick the spot?_

Ben’s mind spun, the wheels of his brain gaining no traction on a suddenly slippery slope. What had she meant by that? 

_Pick that spot on your neck,_ was his first, unfiltered thought. 

Momentarily frozen by the conclusions his libido was leaping to, he startled when he heard Dameron call his name. Shaking his head, he realized he’d not moved since he heard Rey’s comment about licking him on his... chosen spot. 

But now she was inviting him to join their group and their drinking games. She smiled _at him_ and the surge of desire brought on by imagining her tongue _anywhere_ on his body made him stupidly brave. 

He smiled at her. Well, he tried to, anyway. 

Taking the proffered scotch from Dameron’s hand he asked, “So what’re we playing?”

“The game is _never have I ever,”_ announced Poe. “And I’ll start. Never have I ever had sex on a train…”

*~*~*~*~*

Ben couldn't remember having had this much fun in a long time; thank god for the social lubricant of alcohol. The game was stupid. It was immature, certainly, but the designers were treating him as one of the group, no awkwardness at all as they went around the circle, each person one-upping the next with increasingly sexual _never have I evers._

And it was the most fun he’d ever had in Rey’s vicinity as well, by a mile. The _never have I evers_ made her laugh, and she contributed to the fun with, “Never have I ever had sex on a countertop,” which made all the men groan and drink while the girls laughed and confessed to various kitchen and bathroom related escapades.

He’d just picked up another scotch—was this his third or fourth?—when Jannah, with a wink at Rose, said, “Never have I ever had sex with a coworker.”

Deep in thought, with one leg crossed over the other as he slouched in his seat, Ben held his drink with his fingertips and thumb circling the tumbler's outer rim. Slowly, he moved the glass in a continuous circular motion, watching the amber liquid slowly slosh around. 

He looked up at Rey and was surprised to find she was looking directly at him. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but he didn’t give in. Somehow, he maintained eye contact and kept a straight face. He reminded himself to keep breathing as his heart threatened to beat itself out of his chest. It felt like his heart was in his throat, in his stomach. His entire body was tuned in to Rey and her eyes and her smile and _holy shit_ he was intoxicated. 

When it was obvious he wasn’t going to take a drink in response to Jannah’s _never have I ever,_ her eyes widened; after a moment, she blushingly ducked her head and took a little sip of wine.

The game eventually broke up—the girls made a break for the restroom and Poe got caught up in a debate with Wexley and Kin from accounting—and Ben found himself wandering towards the edge of the balcony for some fresh air. 

Looking over city lights that were blurry and doubled as his drunken eyes tried to focus, Ben thought that this had been a pretty great party, after all. 

Turning back, he saw Rey standing over by the buffet tables. Without even consciously deciding to do so, his feet were moving towards her. Before he knew it, he was standing next to her with no idea what to say. He swayed a little from side to side as he watched her pick up some fruit from the table. Mesmerized by the workings of her fingertips as she attempted to pick up a grape, he was startled when she started speaking.

"You know what? We should fix that thing." 

He reoriented his line of sight to her face, immediately entranced by how she held the grape between her lips. He swallowed, feeling a sudden spike of arousal when Rey decisively bit the grape in half. 

All of a sudden, it felt hard to breathe. "Fix… we should fix... what?" 

Rey turned towards him, suddenly standing very close. He could smell the sweet fragrance of the grape mixed with the heady aroma of wine on her breath. 

"And we could fix one of mine while we're at it," she whispered, her lips suddenly very close to his.

Stunned by her sultry tone, Ben cast around, frantically trying to figure out what she was talking about.

 _The countertop_ , the horny lizard portion of his brain screamed at him. _Your co-worker._ _Have sex with your co-worker on a countertop. Fix the things. Let the sexy woman help you fix the things._

Suddenly, there was nothing more that Ben wanted to do than agree with everything Rey suggested. He nodded, not caring if it looked a little eager. Drunk and aroused, he was way beyond worrying about his pride. 

"So,” he asked, his voice sounding a little breathy to his own ears. “Should we tell them we're leaving? Are we leaving?" 

He was confused when Rey just shrugged and walked away. He hadn’t been propositioned by _that many_ women in the past so he wasn’t exactly sure what that little shrug meant, but he was sufficiently uninhibited enough to follow her. To his surprise, she walked directly through an open elevator door and when she turned he was standing _right there._

He opened his mouth to ask her a question… but found himself kissing her instead, his mouth caressing her sweet lips as he held her against the wall of the elevator. When she opened her mouth, and began sucking at his tongue, he couldn’t help himself; he groaned, squeezing his eyes tight as the world spun around him. He could just not believe this was real.

In the hotel lobby, Ben did his best to keep his feet moving towards the door as best he could with Rey hanging on his neck and kissing him, forcing him to stop and kiss her back. 

“My place?” he asked, between kisses and she nodded enthusiastically, her nose caressing his ears, her fingers pulling at his hair to keep his face near hers. 

Barely managing to get his phone out of his pocket, he opened the Uber app on his third try—why his phone thought he wanted to read Twitter right now was beyond him—and before he knew it, he’d fallen into the back of a late model SUV with the vague memory of his Uncle Luke patting him on the shoulder as his Uncle Lando chuckled in a knowing way. He set that odd memory aside, preferring to enjoy the pleasurable way Rey was grinding against his thigh. 

Not wanting to miss any opportunity to touch Rey, he kept kissing her as the Uber pulled up to his apartment, kept kissing her in the elevator, taking the time to suck on her neck, which drove her _wild,_ and kept his hands on her ribs, her back, even her ass as he guided her down the hall towards his front door. She was just so willing and responsive, he couldn’t believe it. If this turned out to be a dream, it was certainly the best one of his life.

He backed into the kitchen and pulled her in with him, his hands wandering under the skirt of her dress, feeling the warm skin of her thighs heat beneath his fingertips as he lifted her skirt, thinking to take the dress over her head. 

“Here, here,” Rey said, turning, and Ben was suddenly distracted by the sight of her ass in some lacy panties, but Rey kept twisting her arms back to try and get at the zipper on the back of her dress, so Ben had to focus to help her. The dress now bunched up around her waist, fell to the floor. 

With a laugh, Rey shook the dress off her foot, kicked it across the kitchen, and turned back towards Ben, who froze. 

She was _flawless,_ it felt unreal. She was so beautiful and she was _smiling_ at him, and she’d been so sweet this whole night and now there was her _bellybutton_ and—Ben swallowed thickly, rubbing a hand down his face—Rey had just said something but he’d missed it. 

It didn’t seem to matter. She pulled him towards her, pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and then went for the buttons of his shirt while he loosened and tossed away his tie. Once his shirt was gone, he ran his hands down Rey’s back, grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the countertop.

Perhaps not expecting him to move so fast, Rey wobbled and stretched her arm behind her for stability. To be fair, Ben wasn’t feeling too balanced himself, and leaned into her as he worked his way to stand between her legs. He continued to kiss her jaw and she swayed backwards and he heard his ceramic butter dish and a canister of kitchen utensils go sliding off the island and hit the floor, accompanied by a heavy shattering sound.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ben said, willing to break every spatula and whisk on the planet so long as Rey didn’t stop touching him. But she was pulling back, or pushing him away, and he fought to maintain his balance. Nearing panic, he wondered if he’d pushed her too far—I mean, they both were fairly drunk—maybe this had been a bad idea. 

“What is it?” he asked, all the scotch he’d consumed threatening to make a reappearance right here in the kitchen depending on what she’d said. 

But then… she was complimenting him? It took him a minute to figure out what she was saying. It was something about his abs and _photoshop,_ and— 

He felt his face light up. Was it possible… that Rey _liked him?_ At least, liked his body? That was fine, he could work with that. He leaned into Rey’s touch. 

“You’re real,” she said, sounding wondrous.

“I was actually thinking the same thing about you,” he replied, dropping a quick kiss on her lips just as inspiration struck. He pulled back and gestured to where his jaw met his ear. “Right here please,” he said, hoping she’d remember. She didn’t seem to, so he clarified. “I want you to lick me right here. You said I could pick the spot.” 

She pulled him closer and Ben gasped, his erection straining in his pants, as Rey didn’t hesitate to pull the sensitive skin of his neck into her mouth, liberally using her tongue to tease him. This was all he had dreamed of _and more._

Acting on instinct, he used her closeness to unlatch her bra and let it fall down her arms. Finally, he got his hands on her breasts, soft and delicate against his palms. He followed with his mouth, bending to suck at her nipples, feeling them pebble under his tongue.

The soft light coming through the kitchen windows was behind her, illuminating her dark outline like a shimmery aura. But she was so responsive and vocal, it felt as if he could see her clearly, like they were on the same page. 

She began to unbuckle his belt. He gasped, a thrill of wonder lancing through him as he mirrored her actions and began to remove her panties. She must know he’d do anything she wanted. Right now, he only lived to please her.

“Ben?” He heard her voice cut through the fog of lust. He froze when she pulled back. “Can we do this somewhere more comfortable?”

Ben huffed out a weak laugh as Rey suggested he take her to his bed, as if he didn’t want that, too, as if he hadn’t been wanting that for _weeks._

“Of course,” he readily agreed, “I just thought you wanted—”

Rey nodded. “Now that I'm up here, I realize why I've never done it. One powerful thrust from you, and I'm gonna fly backward off this thing.” She giggled. “Maybe we can try it some other time." 

With a deep breath, Ben mentally crossed his fingers that she meant that and leaned in close. “Some other time,” he promised, sweeping one hand under her knees. 

Holding her in his arms he carefully navigated the hallway and door and laid her down on his bed. He was proud that his unsteady footsteps hadn’t resulted in him dropping her or hitting her head on anything as they made their way through the dark apartment. 

Without any hesitation, he removed his slacks and briefs— and then stood in stunned silence as she lay back on his pillows, his perfect fantasy with her hair spread out beneath her like a halo. 

Rey had gone very still. The moonlight streaming into the room illuminated her wide eyes as she took in his naked form. 

“Rey?” he asked. He _had_ to make sure she still wanted this. He held his breath.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just… your dick?”

 _Oh god._ He looked down in alarm. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing!” Rey exclaimed with a smile and proceeded to… _tease him?_ Was she really making cute jokes about his dick? He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or not, but Rey’s attitude made him think she might be… flirting with him? _Only one way to find out._

Interrupting Rey’s litany of dick-based movie puns to ask if she felt sober enough for sex, Ben crawled down onto the bed, her giggles increasing as he pressed his fingers into her ribs, pinching at her waist to make her squeal with laughter. 

Finally finding himself exactly where he wanted to be—resting on top of Rey’s body, in his bed, he reached again for her underwear, wanting her to be as naked as he was, his dick—his dick—his _dick_ ... oh _no._

“I don’t have any condoms,” he blurted out, her panties only halfway down her thighs. He froze up _again,_ not wanting to pressure her in any way. He gulped. What sort of idiot brings a beautiful girl back to his place and doesn’t even have condoms? Rey could walk out right now and he wouldn’t be surprised. 

To his amazement, Rey shook her head and finished undressing herself. "I'm on birth control, and I'm negative for all of the things. Are you negative for all of the things?" 

_Fuck,_ she was incredible. With a nod, he couldn’t resist kissing her again as she started telling him a story about a getting a tetanus shot and his liquor-dulled brain tried to keep up as she talked about antiquing and needles and god knows what else as he sat and stared at her, laughing freely—like he never could at work when she told stories to amuse their co-workers. 

"You're adorable when you laugh,” Rey said with a coy grin. “Why are your hands not all over me?”

Instantly, her wish was his command. "Sorry,” he sighed into her neck as she ground against him. “Rey,” he moaned, his hands roaming her naked body. “You're too perfect." 

_"Me_ too per—fect?" Rey’s voice jerked as she began to hiccup. “You're the one who looks like they were sculpted by a ninja turtle." 

Ben wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his cool with Rey’s hands making his abs twitch and her jokes making his brain buzz; his cock was straining to be touched, it had been all night, and though it was nice to be compared to Michelangelo’s Renaissance statues, she was _killing him._ Finally, he thought, it was his turn to make her go wild.

Running his fingers down her belly, he dipped them between the lips of her pussy and— _Fuck._ “You’re so wet,” he managed, overwhelmed by the generosity of her beautiful body. All of a sudden he had to have her—he had to be inside her _now._

“I want you so bad,” he moaned, ignoring the stray thought that perhaps foreplay should last more than a few seconds and that his words were so inadequate. He was so keyed up, he couldn’t help himself any more.

Desperate, he slid inside her, shuddering as they moaned in unison, her hot, wet cunt pulsing warm and wet around him, tight like a glove. He could feel the sensation through every cell of his body as he began to thrust into her. It felt so right and so good. Too good.

Rey planted her feet on the bed and rose up to meet him as he pistoned down into her body— and he wanted to do this forever—but _fuck_ he was a goner. 

“Rey, Rey, Rey,” he moaned, forgetting everything, looking in her eyes, while he still had time. “Can I come inside you?”

She had barely finished saying _yes,_ when his body began to shake and the release that he’d been building towards all night finally hit him and he came with an intense _rush_. The pleasure spun through his nervous system and he shuddered, feeling his cock begin to soften almost immediately inside Rey’s lush, perfect cunt.

Slumping down onto her, he gasped until he caught his breath, his head beginning to spin pleasantly, the afterglow of his orgasm blending sweetly with his still-tipsy brain. 

His body felt agreeably good when Rey pushed at his shoulder and he rolled off her so she could breathe when it hit him—holy _shit_ she hadn’t come. This was bad. What kind of useless chump accepted a once in a lifetime opportunity like the one Rey gave him tonight and then couldn’t even make it good for her? Fighting to keep his eyes open, he rolled right back to snuggle up close to her. 

He had to make this right. He had to try. “I want to make you come,” he offered. It sounded pathetic even to his ears. This was not ending the way he had dreamed. He snuggled her closer to him, hoping for the best.

Rey didn’t seem upset, though, much to his relief. "More than a few glasses of wine, and I can't." She patted his arm, laughing as he scowled, cursing himself and his lack of control. "It was still wonderful, Ben." 

He knew that wasn’t true, so he played the last card he had. "In the morning, then," he whispered, mentally begging her to accept his invitation. If only she’d stay. 

Cuddled up against her, he reached down to pull his comforter up and over them. He didn’t think he’d be able to look at himself in the mirror ever again if she left now. "Stay. _Please."_

Looking to ensure she was comfortable, the last sensation he felt before drifting off to sleep was her nose bumping up against his sternum, her breath tickling his throat.

*~*~*~*~*


	2. The Morning After

##  **Ben**

**The Morning After**

Ben awoke with a start, his eyes watering with pain as his nose came into contact with a blunt, solid object. 

Bleary, he opened his eyes a crack to see Rey’s elbow resting on top of his face, smushing his nose. 

He smiled. Rey was asleep on her back, her wrist resting on the bridge of her nose, covering her eyes. 

_She stayed._

Gently, he wrapped his fingers around her arm and lowered it to the bed. His head spun with the aftereffects of all that scotch as he rolled on his side and pulled her close to him. _Oof._ He needed some water and an aspirin.

He felt a little blurry on everything that went down last night, and tried to think things through. The night was a blur. He couldn't remember the end of the party, or how they got back home. But— 

She’d let him fuck her. He remembered—clearly—they'd had sex. Shame roiled in his gut as he also remembered there'd been minimal foreplay and he'd lasted all of three minutes, _if that._ And she hadn’t come. _Shit._

Ben fought off a wave of panic that increased the intense nausea of his hangover. But she _had_ stayed. And that had to mean something, right? _Yes, it most certainly did mean something,_ screamed his morning wood, which was very ready for round two. God, his body was out of control right now. He inhaled sharply through his nose and released it slowly. One thing at a time.

Rey didn’t wake as he snuggled her, his arm across her waist, her breathing slow and steady. But after a minute, she stirred. With a little grunt, she turned on her side to face away from him. He got a glimpse of the curve of her bare ass as he readjusted the sheet and he leaned in a little closer, not quite ready to lose the skin to skin contact that had his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Mmm,” Rey mumbled unintelligibly in her sleep as her stomach made a high-pitched whine ending in a gurgle. 

“You hungry?” he asked softly, close to her ear. 

She snuffled again, obviously still fast asleep. “English breakfast.” Rey burrowed her face further into Ben’s pillows with a little snore. 

He brushed her hair back behind her ear so he could still hear her. “Sausage, egg, t’mato…” She sighed. “Like when I was little.” Her sleeptalking ended with another little snore and her breath returned to the regular, slow patterns of sleep.

Slowly, Ben eased himself out of bed, his stomach and head protesting the movement and the rest of his body unhappy to be moving away from Rey. But if he was going to convince her to stay and let him give her the good time she was expecting last night, the wonderful experience she _deserved,_ he needed to get some things taken care of. Starting with… does he even _have_ any breakfast food in the fridge?

*~*~*~*~*

Ben heaved a sigh of relief when he heard his ensuite shower start up. Rey must have found the toiletries and change of clothes he’d laid out for her in the bathroom—just an old t-shirt and some boxers—but he hoped it would be enough to let her know she was welcome to stay, to use his things, and that he didn’t want her to leave. 

He turned on three of the four burners on his stovetop to start breakfast, cracking some eggs. Things had gone well so far this morning—he’d been able to run down to the corner store and pick up some breakfast foods and get back home before she woke up. 

Taking a deep breath he looked over at the kitchen table where he’d laid her dress over a chair. He’d smoothed it out a little, but It was hopelessly wrinkled after spending a night on the floor. He bit the inside of his cheek thinking of how it ended up there. That was a good memory. Rey on the countertop, her nimble fingers on his stomach, her pert breasts in his mouth.

The sound of the shower turning off startled him out of his reverie and he double checked everything on the stovetop to make sure it was coming along just fine. He hadn’t fried up any bacon, but that would only take a few minutes to make if she wanted it as well as sausages… he’d ask, at least. 

If there was any way to get to spend more time with her, he'd take it. 

He took a deep breath as he heard Rey’s soft footsteps patter into the kitchen and he turned to greet her, trying for a smile to cover his nerves. 

Her eyes were looking around the room, everywhere but at him. “You’re making breakfast.” She sounded confused and Ben’s heart clenched up a little bit as he began to realize how this must look from Rey’s point of view. The towels and the toiletries and the clothes and now the food. He swallowed. He was coming on too strong. 

Looking briefly over his shoulder he smiled in what he hoped was a breezy, laid-back way. “Ah, well, you said you wanted breakfast—”

“I did?” she interrupted, obviously not remembering. 

Ben shrugged and stretched, the effort of playing it cool straining his shoulders and making his neck feel tight. He looked back down at the frying pan, sensing that her eyes tracked his movement. She could see right through him. 

She pointed at the canister of Mandalorian brand muscle-building smoothie powder sitting on his countertop. “You’re making this huge greasy breakfast. This is not what you normally eat.” 

He tried and failed to look innocent. “I _could—”_

She pursed her lips, her eyes roaming over his black t-shirt as she pointed at him. “Ninja turtle abs, don’t think I don’t remember.” She cocked her head to the side as she squinted up at him. “You just so happened to have all the makings of a full breakfast lying around?”

“I ran down to the shop,” he admitted, hoping the pink he felt flooding his cheeks was from the warm stovetop. “But I had to pick up a few things.” His eyes roamed the kitchen for one of his other purchases, finally landing on one he’d placed by the coffee maker. “Like the, uh, creamer.” 

Rey turned to look at the light-colored canister with a golden flip-top lid that sat on the counter behind her. “Oh, amaretto, my favorite!” she exclaimed. Her hand hovered momentarily over the small carton of sugary liquid as her face scrunched up in confusion. “Ben?”

He quickly looked back down at the frying pan, turning each sausage to ensure they browned evenly. He looked up at the clock. Two more minutes for the eggs. If she liked ten minute eggs, that was. Had he asked? He had meant to ask. 

_“Ben,”_ Rey interrupted, her voice rising in pitch matching the tenor of his increasingly panicked thoughts. “Ben, you drink your coffee black. Why did you buy this?”

He panicked. “Trying something new. I can try new things. Like last night. _Never have I ever..._ had a cup of coffee with amaretto creamer. Now I can fix that. So. I bought it. For me.”

Rey stared up at him again, her eyebrows quirking in a decidedly knowing way and Ben ducked his head to slide the sausages, poached eggs and grilled tomatoes onto two separate plates with focused intensity. God, he just liked her so much. 

But he froze as Rey sidled up close. Her slender form leaned back against the countertop. 

“You’re making breakfast.” Her voice was insistent; soft and low. “A full English breakfast.”

He had no more words. He watched helplessly as Rey processed everything he had done, her eyes darting back and forth across the stovetop, up his chest and over his face and away. He drank her in: _so pretty_ standing there in his old university t-shirt and plaid boxers. 

He’d probably never see her like this again. 

He’d taken over, made a lot of assumptions, come on way too strong. He couldn't read the look on her face but she didn't seem happy. She obviously thought this was supposed to be a casual drunken hookup and he had gone way overboard. Any minute now she’d stiffen up. She’d turn and run. Any minute now. 

“Baked beans and everything,” Rey said, unmoving. 

The _beans._ He’d forgotten about them there on the back burner. He had been pleased with how they’d turned out. They certainly tasted better than they looked, but he'd had to search for a recipe. He had followed some links but ended up downloading Pinterest—seemed like it had all the best preparation tips—but right now doesn’t seem like a good time to mention that, what with Rey leaning in so close and looking at him so critically. Silent, he turned off all the burners and looked down at the plated food. 

Grabbing him by the t-shirt, Rey turned him to face her. The mid-morning sunshine streaming in through the window momentarily blinded him so he only _felt_ as her hands slid up his chest to his jaw and then she was pulling him down for a kiss. 

Ben gasped in shock as Rey's tongue, minty with the taste of his toothpaste, slid between his lips and swept through his mouth. Her elbows bent behind his neck as she pulled him down to her, relentlessly kissing him. His head swam as all his blood ran south, his body instantly ready for Rey's touches again. 

With a squeak, Rey jumped and Ben caught her—her legs circled around his waist and she ground her center into his belly as they kissed. Ben panted into Rey's mouth, returning her kisses with all the fervor he could muster as it finally dawned on him that he hadn’t scared her off.

Ben squeezed Rey's ass with both hands, feeling primal and animalistic as her head fell back and the deepest, filthiest groan was ripped from her lips.

 _"Jesus,"_ Ben cursed, licking up Rey's exposed throat. She was going to be the death of him. No doubt about it. 

Turning as he sucked on Rey's neck, Ben set her down on the island countertop, keeping his hips close between her legs. He wanted her _here and now._

“Oh Ben, _yes,_ but no,” she giggled as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Not here." His hands squeezed her waist as he made a whine of distress around her tongue. “This countertop is no more forgiving than it was last night." She locked her ankles around his waist. "Carry me back, like before. I don't remember it well enough."

"I'll do that," he promised. The heat in her eyes had him feeling brave, so he added, "But last time, you were… undressed." He swallowed thickly, failing to keep a tremor from his voice as he whispered. "There are things I don't remember well enough either." 

At her nod, Ben slowly lifted Rey off the counter with one hand as his other tugged the boxers down around the swell of her ass. He clenched the shorts in his fist and then tossed them away as Rey's beautiful pink pussy came into view.

With a growl, Ben leaned his forehead into the crook of her neck. "I did _not_ get a good enough look at you last night." He pulled the t-shirt back up to her waist, and pushed her knees open another inch. "I certainly did not—" He bit his lip. "Fuck, Rey you're so—" 

She giggled as he failed to complete any of his thoughts. "Let me taste you," he begged, all thoughts of playing it cool falling away as the sight and scent of her sex overwhelmed him.

The blood was rushing in Ben's ears as Rey held the t-shirt out of the way. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, slightly lifting her knees to open her up for him as he slotted his lips to her body and slid his tongue inside her. 

They moaned in unison as Ben licked his way up her already sopping cunt, deep, quick passes of his tongue, savoring every drop of her.

Once he reached the top of her opening he could feel the tight bead of her clit beneath his tongue and he began lapping around it, circling it, his lips working feverishly as Rey cried and squirmed beneath him. 

Redoubling his efforts, he yanked Rey forward another inch, precariously close to the edge of the island. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and she fell back, her shoulders knocking into the items on the countertop. He heard a crash as his backup butter dish hit the floor.

He could hear her trying to apologize between moans; he just laughed around her clit sending the vibrations directly into her body and she groaned again. Lightly, he moved his free hand down Rey's inner thigh, feeling her muscles jump and twitch as he continued to lick at her clit.

Inspiration struck and he pulled away momentarily. Rey whined and shimmied her body towards him and Ben couldn't wait a second longer. Placing the bridge of his nose at the lowest point of her opening, he ran his entire face—nose, lips, tongue, chin— through Rey's now dripping wet entrance. She _screamed_ in pleasure and he quickly slipped a finger into her body as he rolled her clit between his lips, punctuating his approval with encouraging grunts. 

He wanted to make her come—no—he _needed_ to make her come _right now._ He could feel her tension building; her heel dug sharply into his back as she strained away from the marble to press her cunt against his face making little needy noises and he _loved it._

He rocked his finger, moving it a little deeper until he found what he was looking for: the pebbled patch of flesh hidden deep inside her. He pressed on it, gently at first, but steadily increasing in pressure as she began to babble and curse and chant his name. 

Adding a second finger, he sucked harder on her clit, feeling it swell in his mouth as he flicked it repeatedly with his tongue. She was _wailing_ when he felt her walls contract around his fingers squeezing at them and he pressed harder into her, fucking her through the orgasm, giving her every opportunity to take and extend her pleasure. Her taste was suddenly more intense and delicious, and he lapped her up, the _wanting_ threatening to overwhelm him. 

He should have known he'd be addicted to the taste of her. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to remove his face from her pussy, wanted to live in the sweet, warm juncture of her thighs forever. But he didn't want to irritate her either, so as she calmed, he placed some gentle, soothing kisses to her opening, slowly extricated his fingers, and pulled away. 

Rey began to apologize again about the broken dishes—but he didn’t care in the least—so before she could start to get uncomfortable up on the countertop, he swung her up into his arms. He felt harder than he ever had in his life—his cock was about to burst out of his sweatpants—and swearing to himself that he would make the earth move for Rey or die trying, he carried her back down the hall to his bedroom.

Ben tossed Rey onto his bed and pulled his t-shirt off, flexing just a little, remembering Rey's drunken compliments and admiration from last night. If she liked his body, he could work with that. It was a start anyway. He'd be okay if she stayed, just to look at him. 

Mirroring his actions, Rey tossed her shirt away and sat kneeling on Ben's bed, gloriously naked, looking up at him with an impish smile. His heart stuttered in his chest and he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying just how perfect and lovely she was. He just drank her in, committing the moment to memory. 

His hands went to his hips, ready to toss away his sweatpants without any fuss but he paused, his hands hovering over his waistband and Rey began to pout. 

"What's wrong Ben? Take off those pants, I want to _see_ you."

"I get the feeling that last time we did this you—" he stopped himself.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You made jokes—" he cut off as Rey groaned in mock frustration and launched herself at him, taking his sweats in hand and pulling them down.

Naked, Ben allowed her to pull him closer to the bed, standing in front of her as she knelt in front of him. His brain searched for the words _you don't have to,_ but his mouth had already gone dry as she licked her lips and bent toward his cock, which was already dripping precum in anticipation.

She punctuated her words with kisses, each one firmly deposited on a different spot on his shaft. "I. Said. You. Have. A. Great. Dick." 

Moaning, Ben did his best to hold still, his hands going to rest lightly at the back of Rey's skull. She _had_ said he had a great dick—and he'd failed to live up to that expectation. _Second chance,_ he reminded himself.

"Your mouth is so fucking hot." He gritted out the words between his teeth as she took him in hand and slipped her lips over the head of his cock. Her tongue teased at his slit and he resisted the urge to fuck into her face as she sank further down, her head gently bobbing up and down, her tongue swirling madly around his length. 

She pulled off. "Hold my hair back," she ordered as she quickly sucked him back in. His fingers twitched in her hair as she went deep and _kept going._ Ben's lungs emptied, the air punched out of him, when the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat. 

Hearing Rey make that helpless little coughing sound set Ben's blood on fire. He pulled back—gently as he could—so as to not to come right then and there. Rey made a little whine and chased his cock with her wet and swollen lips, but he sat down next to where she knelt on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders, holding her up. 

Her hair—which Ben had _not_ held back—stuck to her glistening cheeks and chin, dappled with saliva and perspiration and tears. 

"You _are_ too perfect," he mumbled, almost to himself as Rey wiped her chin with the back of her hand.

He pushed her down onto the bed. "Let me show you." 

Propping himself up on one arm, he used his other hand to slide between her folds, still gloriously wet, parting them gently as he aligned his cockhead with her entrance. 

At Rey's encouragement, he began to thrust forward, slowly and shallowly. The sensation was _perfect,_ her cunt was warm and soft and overwhelmingly inviting. She squirmed beneath him, begging for _more_ and _faster_ and _harder._

But he had to make this good for her. He was getting an all too rare second chance and he wasn't about to disappoint her again. No excuses this time. 

"Fuck, Rey," he groaned into her ear. "You feel amazing."

Rey spread her legs, she was open wide beneath him, like a dream; he thrusted firm and deep and her moans grew low and guttural. He swung one hand down and grabbed under her knee, bringing her leg forward and she keened as he stretched her body to its limit. 

The change in angle allowed Ben to slide deeper, and he focused on her positive reactions, redoubling his efforts even as he paced himself, keeping his arousal in check. With each thrust he intended to telegraph how important her pleasure was to him, how he would happily worship her with his body for as long as she’d let him.

He only regretted that with her leg bent between them, he couldn't kiss her as easily, so his eyes roamed her face. She was flushed with pleasure, her mouth open as she panted and moaned. Just then, she canted her hips slightly upward and he felt a reverberation throughout his body as his cock slammed into her cervix. Her cunt spasmed around his cock and they moaned in unison as he pulled back for another thrust.

"You're so fucking beautiful." The words, heartfelt and affectionate, burst out of him unfiltered. Surprised at the strength of his feelings, he kissed her, pouring his heart into the kiss. He knew now that he would do _anything_ for this woman.

Rey gently pulled back. “Ben,” she moaned. “You’ve made me feel so good. It’s my turn now.” Ben wasn’t sure what she meant. He _did_ feel good. She had already done that. 

Pushing at his shoulder, Rey rolled Ben off her. She didn't allow him any time to panic, however; she followed him with her body, caressing and exploring him, until she finally arranged him on the bed how she liked. Ben was happy to comply, to give her anything she wanted. 

She pulled all the pillows under his shoulders, propping him up. Ben sighed in relief as she straddled him, her long, strong legs caging him in. She was so glorious like this, mounting him, moaning with pleasure as she rubbed her pussy up and down his abs, grinding her pubic bone against his belly, until _finally_ she moved so his cock rested between her legs. 

Ben nearly whined in pleasure as she moved her hips back and forth, sliding his throbbing erection through her dripping folds. It felt so good, so right. He gasped, desperate to be inside her again, for her to relieve the aching pressure building in his balls.

"Please sweetheart, please," he begged, unable to help himself. If it was too soon for terms of endearment, he didn’t care. He was too far gone to worry about how he looked or sounded anymore. He was utterly _hers._ She had to know that by now.

His thumbs bumped over her nipples, circling them, pressing on the little love bites he'd left there last night as he pulled her body into his.

With a hiss, Rey moved her hand between them to angle his cock up into her body and slowly sank back down. Ben moaned, lost to the sensation, as his hips minutely jerked up towards Rey as she rose and fell. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Ben?” Her breath tickled his ear and he opened his mouth to respond, but couldn’t form _words._ Soon, Rey was speaking again in whispers that he could barely hear over his own groans; his eyes drifted closed as her filthy words filtered through to his desire-fogged brain. 

“Ben you feel so good... I’ve been wet for you since I woke up this morning… since the party last night. I can barely take all of you and it’s perfect, so fucking perfect. Your cock is still so hard inside of me, and yet you’ve already made me come… _twice."_

His eyes popped open at that; she sounded _pleased._ _“Rey,”_ he moaned, a plea for mercy—but she was relentless. 

Looking into his eyes, she continued to use her words to drive him wild as she bounced on his cock. “You’re gonna make me come so hard. The way you fuck me, it’s so good, Ben, so good.”

"Can you come like this?" Ben asked and she nodded, swiveling her hips and keening above him. "Then do it," he growled, his hands moving to her hips, one thumb drifting down to rub tiny circles on her clit.

With a cry, Rey leaned forward and took his face in her hands. Almost roughly, she turned his face to the side and with a vicious swipe of her tongue, licked that spot under his ear that never failed to drive him wild. 

_How had she known how to do that?_

It was his last coherent thought before—helpless to do anything else—he held her hips firm and thrust up into her cunt. 

She was pulsing around him like a heartbeat; he dimly registered that she said she was coming and then he was swept away, overwhelmed by the electric rush that sizzled through his blood as he came, too.

It took a few minutes for him to regain his senses. When he did, Rey was curled up facing him. She smiled and he wanted to kiss her but for the life of him, he could not move.

"So, uh, _sweetheart,_ hmm?" Rey asked sleepily, her fingers twirling through his hair as they laid side by side. She cleared her throat and was pointedly _not_ looking him in the eye when she asked, "Is that what you say to all the girls?" 

"I've…” Ben shook his head. “Never have I ever had a sweetheart before." Her eyes flicked up to meet his, dancing with optimism and interest. He shrugged. "I'd like one now though, if you're interested in the position."

“The position? _Now_ you’re commenting on my work? Finally giving me feedback?” She began to laugh as Ben groaned in faux-embarrassment. “I can’t wait to see how you let the other designers know what you think of their stuff.” 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, suddenly serious. "You're the only one I'm interested in, Rey. I know that we hardly know each other, but—" he swallowed, biting his lips in a fit of nervousness. "I'd like to fix that, too. Can I take you to dinner sometime?"

“Ben, one of the first things a person learns about me is that I’m usually up for anything food-related, so with you? The answer will always be yes.” 

He looked over at the clock. "How about tonight? I already made you a breakfast and it's past lunchtime now. I think I owe you."

At Ben’s mention of the breakfast they’d abandoned, Rey popped up as if to make a break for the kitchen, and his eyes roamed her body greedily, hungrier for her than for eggs and toast. 

“You made such a lovely breakfast and now we have to go eat it,” Rey announced, tossing the covers aside, but Ben snuck an arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him. 

He wasn’t quite ready for her to leave his bed. “How about if I go and bring it in here?” he suggested, a little smile appearing on his face when she softened in his arms. “Then both of us can get what we want?” 

Ben could hardly believe his luck; Rey sank back into the bed and began slowly kissing his jaw. 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I think we’re going to work very well together, Mr. Solo, it’s my pleasure to inform you that I happily accept your position.”

Smiling into the kiss, Ben allowed himself to dream that she could be his sweetheart for a long, long time.

*~*~*~*~*

##  **Rey**

**The Morning After**

_Rey was in a palace by a table of food. It was a feast, not unlike the one at her work event the night before. This one, however, was filled with breakfast, her absolute favorite. And not just any breakfast, but English breakfast. The works._

_"Like when I was little." Eggs, sausage, bacon, grilled tomatoes, beans on toast, all of it._

_"Finally, some good fucking food," she said, grabbing a plate. It melted away in her hand. She looked up to find Prince Charles enjoying some bacon. He shrugged, "You left, you don't get any."_

_Her stomach rumbled, and she pouted at the prince. "I never liked you much, you know."_

Again her stomach made a noise, but this time it felt a lot more real. She blinked her eyes open, the dream fading away. But _ouch_ , her head hurt. It was pounding, actually. She went to stretch her arms out, but something just felt off. Somehow she was _naked_ , and the sheets around her felt like they had an obscene thread-count. There was also the tell-tale lingering sensation between her thighs. _She'd had sex_. 

She shot straight up in bed. Where the hell was she. Rey frantically looked around. She was alone in the room, but it was evident that someone had slept next to her. The pillows were rumpled, both sides seemed equally askew, though the space around her was stylish, tidy, and very male. 

Rey groaned as she fell back against the pillows. Ben Solo. She was at Ben-fucking-Solo's place. A co-worker. Sure, he wasn't in her department, but she did have to interact with him. He was also the prodigal son of the CEO, nephew of the creative director, and up until last night, she was sure that he didn't like her. He didn't seem to like _anyone_. 

He also wasn't anywhere to be found. Did he leave? Was he giving her the time and space for a shred of dignity before she had to get the fuck out? She wasn't about to get up and go looking for him naked. Shit, she needed to find her dress. It was currently on the floor in the kitchen. All she had in this room was her underwear. Rey looked on the floor where they had been thrown. _Shit_ , where were they? 

_Shit shit shit_. And she was desperate for the loo. 

She needed her purse, she needed her phone. Holy fuck, she hoped she didn't lose her phone. Wouldn't that be the icing on top of the cake-walk-of-shame. 

As she contemplated how she was supposed to extricate herself from the bed with no clothes, she saw her purse on the bedside table, along with a glass of water. Was this a hint? Had Ben set it on the nightstand with a complimentary beverage, and now was to be on her way? Whatever it meant, she practically lunged for both of them and had never been so relieved to find her phone tucked in its special pocket. As she gulped down the water, she went through her messages. 

There was a lot of asking where she was from the previous night, first Finn, then Poe, but then Jannah announced to the girl's group text that she'd gone off with Ben. 

> Jannah: Dad said he saw them inhaling each other's faces on the street corner. 
> 
> Rose: Wuuuuuuut
> 
> Paige: REEEEEEY

Rey pulled the duvet over her head so she could die in peace, without the morning sun torturing her through the window. She could never go back to work again, she thought, as it all slowly came back to her. Lando and Luke had exited their building while she and Ben were waiting for their ride. 

And just when she was beginning to save up some money, she was going to have to quit her job. She was actually planning on a trip to Rome later in the year, well scratch that off the list. And speaking of Rome, holy shit, she'd told Ben he was a ninja turtle and a Michaelangelo sculpture. No wonder he was nowhere to be seen; she was a damn mess. When she finally got home, she was never leaving her house again. The embarrassment would be too debilitating; she could never go back out in public. 

She attempted to text her friends back, but nothing she wrote sounded right. Finally, she just thought, fuck it. _I've already been fucked_. 

> Rey: Okay, so I'm at Ben's. 

Instantly the texts started coming in. 

> Rose: TELL ME EVERYTHING (btw I have your cardigan, you left it at the party) 
> 
> Paige: Do you need a ride home? 
> 
> Jannah: I knew it, he was hi-key eye-fucking you last night. 

Rey frowned, not sure how to respond to the last one. 

> Rey: I might need a ride home? 

She stuck her head out from the covers to see if she could tell where the nearest loo was. Fortunately, Ben had one of those master bedrooms with its own bathroom. _Yes_. 

She carefully slid out of bed and tip-toed inside, shutting the door and locking it. _Made it_. 

But then she noticed there was a strange pile of items on the counter. There were fluffy towels, a washcloth, a fresh shirt, and shorts. All folded, nice and neat. A toothbrush. A _wide-tooth comb_. 

Rey frowned. _What the fuck?_

She took a picture of the strange pile and sent it to the group. 

> Rey: Ben has left this in the loo. What is this? 
> 
> Paige: Rey, it seems as though you've found a unicorn in the wild. 
> 
> Rose: Yes, a man that anticipates your needs. EXTREMELY RARE.
> 
> Jannah: Wow, Rey, bigfoot is easier to find. 
> 
> Rose: More women have run into the Loch Ness monster than found one! 
> 
> Paige: And you have photo evidence! 
> 
> Jannah: DO NOT PANIC. He's probably more afraid of you than you are of him.
> 
> Rey: LOL okay, so I don't think I'll be needing that ride home quite yet. Thanks though! 

Rey set down her phone and looked at herself in the mirror. She appeared thoroughly debauched. There was the bedroom hair and smudged mascara. But the DuraStila eyeliner she had used was still there. "Holy shit, it's fuck-proof." 

She had a couple of marks on her neck, nothing terrible, and a few darker ones on her breasts. She smiled, remembering how Ben had sucked on them while she sat on his kitchen island. How she'd gasped when he used teeth, the sting unexpected but felt so damn good. She could still feel a pleasant ache from him between her legs and could smell him on her skin. 

Rey touched her fingers to her still-swollen lips. They'd kissed so much last night, and they'd kissed _everywhere_. And laughed. And knocked over stuff. And traumatized a lady in the elevator. And probably got a half-star from the Uber driver. 

As visions of the sex itself came back to her, she felt arousal stir again. She couldn't deny being extremely attracted to him, his body, his voice. And that smile of his was transformative. As far as drunken sex went, she couldn't complain. She was impressed that he even kept it up after all that scotch he drank. Had they been sober, she'd have felt unsatisfied, but honestly, she was just glad she didn't fall off something and end up in the E.R. 

She didn't know what to make of Ben. Maybe he did like her? He seemed to loosen up last night. After a while, he was a lot different than the glowering grump she'd gotten used to. He'd been sweet, maybe a little vulnerable, and dare she say agreeable? 

Rey was confused. 

Though he did make her feel beautiful last night. She blinked at herself in the mirror. She felt beautiful. 

She picked up the pile and walked further into the room, heading towards the shower, figuring she should give it a chance. Whatever this was.

*~*~*~*~*

Rey took her time in the shower, and it was all Ben's fault. For one, it looked like it belonged on a swanky spaceship and had all kinds of jets and different settings. It took her a minute to figure it out. And for two, the way the water rained down on her with the perfect pressure made her not want to leave. She used his shampoo and conditioner, both of which smelled delicious in that male-targeted-product type of way. It made her want to finish what he'd started last night, all by herself. After using his body wash, which brought back memories of kissing his neck, inhaling his scent—she was ready to walk out of the shower and find him, naked. 

It only seemed to get worse as she toweled off and put on his t-shirt and boxers. They were both so soft and smelled of laundry detergent. She felt as if she could feel him on her skin and ached for his cock, his fingers, his tongue, all of it. He was driving her mad, and she hadn't even seen him yet that morning. She needed to find him. She needed release, and preferably from him. 

When she walked out of the bathroom, she inhaled the aroma of sausages cooking, and she, of course, walked towards it. Rey then got the strangest sense of deja vu. She might not have been in a palace. Still, the place was undoubtedly fancy enough, and Ben definitely wasn't Prince Charles, though they did have similar ears. 

She found him standing at his stove, looking quite relaxed in a black t-shirt that stretched across his shoulders and sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He appeared to be making an English breakfast like in her dream, and she didn't quite know what to make of it. No one treated her like this. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she quickly blinked that nonsense away, but the words of her friends came back to her: _A man that anticipates your needs, extremely rare. Do not panic._

"You're making breakfast," she stated, but it was also a question. 

He turned and gave her a grin. He looked well-rested and comfortable, two things she'd never seen him be at work. The informality made him even more attractive. She was pretty sure that very few people got to see him like this. Unless he made a habit of drunken weekend hookups, but he'd had no condoms, and she could see now that he obviously wanted her to stay. Rey wasn't great at this, though, letting herself be on the receiving end of this kind of attention and affection. She always wondered if there was an ulterior motive behind the performance. 

Ben looked her up and down. It would be an understatement to say his clothes were a bit big on her. 

"Ah, well, you said you wanted breakfast—"

She inclined her head. "I did?"

Rey didn't remember saying so, but there were some pretty fuzzy moments from the night before. Food was never far from her mind, after all. 

Ben gave one of his infuriating shrugs, and she narrowed her eyes. She recognized that shrug; it's what he did in meetings and presentations when he wanted to change the subject, when he was over a discussion, and he usually got his way. Well, this time, he wasn't getting his way; she was not changing the subject. He was trying to act pretty nonchalantly for someone going all Gordon Ramsay. Like he made such a meal every morning. 

"You're making this huge greasy breakfast. This is not what you normally eat," Rey said, pointing towards his protein powder, which seemed to have a special spot of convenience on his counter. For his everyday consumption. 

Ben did the cute thing where he chewed on the inside of his lip; she wondered if it was a nervous gesture. "I _could—"_

She quickly pointed towards his stomach. "Ninja turtle abs, don't think I don't remember. You just so happened to have all the makings of a full breakfast lying around?"

"I ran down to the shop," he said quickly. "But I had to pick up a few things." His eyes scanned around the kitchen. "Like the, uh, creamer." 

Rey glanced at the familiar bottle. "Oh, amaretto, my favorite!" 

She wondered how he knew, but then a particular day at work came to mind. She'd been having lunch with Finn and Poe in the kitchen, discussing the finer points of coffee flavorings. She believed that liqueurs were the best like Disaronno and Kahlua, but amaretto creamer would do in a pinch. "Bougie on a budget," she'd said. 

Ben had walked in on that conversation, filled up his mug from the coffee pot, turned on his heel, and left the room, totally ignoring them. 

She blinked, snapping out of the memory. "Ben?"

He didn't answer. 

_"Ben_." 

He must have remembered… but he always treated the designers, and indeed the Resistance designers, like idiots, like children, like basic bitches who put amaretto creamer in their coffee. 

"Ben, you drink your coffee black." 

He had his back to her, standing at the stove, concentrating very hard on turning sausages over and over. His shoulders began to sink like he was deflating. 

"Why did you buy this?"

He turned towards her, his eyebrows raised, like a kid getting caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Trying something new. I can try new things like last night. _Never have I ever..._ had a cup of coffee with amaretto creamer. Now I can fix that. So. I bought it. For me."

She walked towards him, beginning to understand, a light now shining on him. Ben Solo was just a big ol’ softie. He liked to act all detached and implacable at work, had abs of Beskar steel, but inside he was pure marshmallow fluff. Ben was actually the kind of guy that noticed the little things. He's the guy that buys a girl her favorite coffee creamer flavor. He asks her to stay, and if, in fact, she does, he lays out folded soft towels for her, makes her perfect poached eggs. 

Ben began to plate the food, nervously chewing on his lip. 

"You're making breakfast. A full English breakfast. Baked beans and everything." 

She watched him take a deep breath and turn off the burners. 

The food looked amazing, but he actually looked more delicious. Jannah had been right; he was more afraid of her than she was of him. Rey didn't want him to suffer anymore. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so she could kiss him, to express her gratitude for being so damn cute. It took him a second to get over his surprise, but soon he was enthusiastically kissing her back. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, but it wasn't enough, he was too tall, and she needed to be level with him. On instinct, she jumped, and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This was it, _this_ was what she was looking for, face to face, easy access to his gorgeous soft lips she could lose herself in, his seemingly effortless strength holding her like she weighed nothing. She tried desperately to find friction while his hands were on her ass, squeezing, his mouth going for her throat. She couldn't help but moan, thinking how familiar this felt. They'd done this last night in the dark. Now they were in the light, the sun shining through the enormous windows, revealing the gold flecks in his eyes' irises and the soft brown in his hair, as it wasn't actually full-black. 

_"Jesus,"_ Ben whispered, before taking them back to the kitchen island with a sense of urgency that she knew could be the catalyst for some damage. 

"Oh, Ben, yes. But no," she laughed, as he had her earlobe between his teeth. "Not here. This countertop is no more forgiving than it was last night." 

He didn't seem to agree as he gave her an endearing whine. She kissed the frown off his face. 

"Carry me back, like before. I don't remember it well enough." 

"I'll do that," he nodded, glowering. This was a different kind of glower, though; this was carnivorous and desperate, not what Rey was used to. She definitely wanted to get to know this glower. 

"But last time, you were undressed." He swallowed, and Rey’s eyes followed his Adam's apple. "There are things I don't remember well enough, either." 

She nodded, unable to do anything but what he asked. He lifted her up, sliding his boxer shorts off her legs and spread her knees further apart. 

"I did _not_ get a good enough look at you last night. I certainly did not—" He looked down and took his time, his eyes roaming over her. "Fuck, Rey, you're so—" 

She gave a laugh as here she was in broad daylight with her cunt on full display and Ben Solo gazing at her like he wanted to get on his knees and worship her. "Let me taste you," he asked as he licked his lips. 

Her eyes widened _. Fuck your tailbone, Rey._

Rey could hardly deny him. She held his t-shirt out of the way as he ran warm hands over her thighs, moving her legs how he wanted them. When he finally bent his head and put his mouth to her, she realized how the alcohol had dulled the experience last night. _This_. This was sensation, pure, and unfettered. They both groaned as he began to explore with his tongue.

_Fuck me up, king._

Did she say that out loud? She couldn’t be bothered to care if she had. Ben skillfully circled around her clit, sucking just right with his lips. His mouth was made especially for this, and it was evident that he loved what he was doing. Soon large fingers were sliding inside her and rubbing them in the spot that made all her limbs lose their coordination, her stomach muscles jump, her neck arch. She gladly offered up all the breathy moans he was ripping from her throat. 

He had her on a string, as she was a writhing mess on his countertop, knocking over even more of his breakables. She could tell he was on a mission; he was relentless, not giving her any reprieve from stimulation. He wanted her to shatter. And she was quite willing to submit and let him do it to her. 

As he pulled her past the point of no return, but not quite falling off the edge yet, she was reduced to chanting various words while her thighs shook and her heel dug into his back. 

“Ben-you’re-so-good-so-good-you’re-so-good-oh-my-god-you-feel-so-good— _fuck—_ Ben.” 

Finally, she gasped as the orgasm started to wash over her sacrum. She cried out, her back arching as it intensified, spread throughout her body, and crested in a consuming pulse. It faded into an all-over vibration, an electrical charge humming over her skin. 

She lay on his kitchen island panting, not even sure she was connected to her body anymore. Thankfully he knew light touches were necessary when she was so sensitive and she wanted to kiss him for it, but couldn't actually move. 

"Rey?" 

She'd had her eyes closed and opened them to find him looking very satisfied with himself. And okay, he'd earned every bit of that smug expression on his face. 

She tried to grin. "I keep breaking your stuff, Ben… but you just broke my brain, so I think we're even." 

He gave a laugh that brought out crinkles around his eyes, as well as the smile that had made her heart melt towards the guy in such a short amount of time. She wished she had paid attention to him a lot sooner. 

He gently pulled her shirt down and helped her sit up. "You can break as many butter dishes as you want." 

She put her arms around his neck, moving like she was underwater. "Butter dishes? As in you have more than one?" 

" _Had_." 

Rey giggled. "We'll have to find you a plastic one." 

He picked her up off the island and touched his forehead to hers. "I look forward to it." 

Suddenly she found herself back in his bedroom and tossed on his bed. He reached up and pulled his shirt off, his glorious upper body coming back into view and reminding her of how he looked the night before. In the light, she could see the grooves in his hips that drew her eyes to his sweatpants' drawstrings. 

She pulled her shirt off too, and Rey could practically feel the vibrations of want emanating from him. There was an intense erotic thrill in being desired so explicitly, and she had an immediate need to have him inside her again. 

His hands went to slide his pants down, but he hesitated, worrying his lips, which was beginning to make her wonder if it was a sign that he was overthinking. 

She tilted her head, asking him what was wrong. 

He took a breath. "I get the feeling that last time we did this, you—you made jokes." 

Rey couldn't help it, she gave a huff. Okay, maybe she felt a little bad, she'd been drunk, and she was a _very_ silly drunk, but who got self-conscious over a girl marveling at how big his dick is? Ben Solo, that's who. A man she'd read wrong this entire time. Even now, the vulnerability in his eyes threatened to slice through her heart. 

She crawled over to him, perched on the edge of his bed, and reached out to pull his sweatpants down herself, his erection now right in front of her face. 

_Fuck me up, my king… my master._

She looked up at him before taking him in her hand. She slowly brought her lips to his shaft and showered his cock in kisses. "I said… you had… a great dick." 

He looked down at her like she had his heart and soul in her hands. "Your mouth is so fucking hot," he gritted out, his voice low and on the edge of something wild, untamed. 

She took him in her mouth, concentrating on the head of his cock at first, wanting to take care of him. As she swirled her tongue around him he began making little helpless sounds and put his hand on the back of her head. 

Rey let him slip out past her lips with a pop. "Hold my hair back?" 

He must not have heard her or understood, or his brain was misfiring because his fingers only tightened around her skull while she gave a mental shrug and powered through. She was determined to take as much of him as she could, and eventually, she was able to relax her throat to where he could hit the back of it. 

He seemed to revel in the sound of her choking on his cock, every muscle in his body tense and like _she_ was now the one who had _him_ on a string. The gravelly moans he was making were not unlike what one would expect if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. 

Slowly he brought his hands to the sides of her face and pulled her off him. She was disappointed she couldn't follow through, but she understood. He didn't want to come yet. She made a silent promise to fix that as soon as she could. 

He sat on the bed with her, and she could tell he needed her, and he needed her _now_. She wasn't about to make him wait any longer. 

"You _are_ too perfect," he said, gently pushing on her shoulders to lie back. "Let me show you." 

Rey nodded as he settled on top of her, cradled between her thighs. He reached down to guide his cock inside her, but this time he took his time about it, filling her slowly. It was almost excruciating, how good it felt being stretched by him. The ache from the previous night assuaged as his cock made room with his shallow thrusts. 

"Fuck, Rey," he moaned in her ear, the vibration of his voice sending chills down her neck and spine. "You feel amazing."

She spread her legs even more and arched in pleasure as he began to move, so sweet and deliberate. Soon she needed more and raised her hips to meet him in increasing urgency. Her hands ran down the expanse of his back and grabbed his ass, trying in vain to press him further into her. 

He shifted, reached down to hook his hand behind her knee, and pushed her leg forward, changing the angle. He slid in further, deeper, and she cried out as she felt all the air in her lungs leave her body, so all she could do was silently scream as he increased his pace. She helplessly gasped as his eyes searched her face. He was making sure she felt nothing but pleasure and was nothing but enthusiastic about what he was doing to her. 

With her knee bent, she could only lay back and take what he gave her, and she happily obliged. She moaned, practically sobbing as she felt the power in his hips and his core muscles. His thrusts never let up in intensity, the penetration so deep and unyielding, a building pressure she couldn't help but want to chase. She had never been fucked like this, with such strength and reverence. He was taking his pleasure, she wouldn't have had it any other way, but he made it perfectly clear that hers was his first priority. 

To be more of an active participant, she tilted her hips up, and he went even deeper. Her neck arched as she cried out in surprise, his cock further bumping her cervix and setting off waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her skin tingling and breaking out in gooseflesh. She looked at him in shock, still gasping, her chest heaving. 

"You're so fucking beautiful,' he whispered with such a naked expression on his face. He released Rey's leg and bent down to kiss her, his thrusts softening, more shallow, but still nowhere near stopping. 

"Ben… you've made me feel so good. It's my turn now," she said in his ear. 

She pushed at his shoulder, signaling that she wanted them to roll over, she wanted on top. He lay propped up against the pillows as she teased him and finally straddled him, rubbing herself up and down his cock until he was begging her for respite. 

"Please, sweetheart, please." 

There was an edge in his voice that made her eyes search his. The man knew how to say "please" in a way that made her want to give him exactly what he asked for. His hands were on her breasts, his fingers running over the passion marks he'd put there. 

She hissed as she slid back down on him, and he moaned into her neck, the sound of it wrapping around her heart. As she began to ride him, she brought her lips to his. 

"Are you gonna come for me, Ben?" she asked, skimming her mouth over his ear. He only whined in response, lost in sensation. 

"Ben, you feel so good, you fill me up so well, you know that? I've been wet for you since I woke up this morning… _fuck_ , since I saw you standing behind me… at the party last night." 

"Hnng." His jaw clenched and worked in movements familiar to her, perhaps another one of his tells. It could be tension building, or he was concentrating, or maybe dreaming. For now, his eyes were closed as they fluidly moved together. 

"I can barely take all of you, and it's perfect, so fucking perfect. Your cock is still so hard inside of me, and yet you've already made me come… _twice_." 

He gasped, gazing up at her with half-lidded glassy eyes, looking like he was ready to lose it. 

" _Rey_." 

She didn't let up on him, just like he didn't with her. She wanted him shattered. "You're gonna make me come so hard. The way you fuck me, it's so good, Ben, so good." 

"Can you come like this?" he asked between his teeth. 

"Of course… I can." 

He began to fuck up into her harder as she tilted forward to let him stimulate her clit. "Then do it," he commanded, his voice rough and desperate. 

She obeyed, but not before taking his face in her hands and slightly turning his head so she could lick that spot of his below his ear. She could feel him gasp and tremble as he held her hips and lost himself, thrusting up inside her and coming thoroughly apart. 

She tipped over right behind him, and they moaned into the skin of each other's necks as their orgasms pulsed through them. 

Rey wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, with Ben reclined against his pillows, muscular arms spread out but no strength left in them. His head tilted back, his long neck open to her, as if to say, "rip my throat open if you like, I'll gladly let you, I'd die a happy man for you." His hair lay in disarray around him, revealing his ears, making him look so young and like someone she could fall in... 

She rolled off him sighing, determined to catch her breath and her feelings before they got away from her. 

*~*~*~*~*

She lay curled next to him, gazing at how relaxed and peaceful his features had become. He actually looked happy, content. She reached out a hand and twirled a piece of his hair around her finger. She could feel herself frowning. The part of her psyche that had such trouble letting anyone in was threatening to come to the surface. She forced herself to smile, refusing to let it take over. 

"So, uh, _sweetheart,_ hmm?" she asked, it had felt thrilling when he'd said it in the heat of the moment, but she wanted to make sure of something. "Is that what you say to all the girls?" 

Ben opened his eyes, turning his head towards her, but she couldn't look at him directly. "I've…” Ben shook his head. “Never have I ever had a sweetheart before."

Her eyes widened as they looked into his. 

He shrugged. "I'd like one now, though, if you're interested in the position."

She gave him a big smile. _Unbelievable_. "The position? _Now_ you're commenting on my work? Finally, giving me feedback?" she began to laugh. "I can't wait to see how you let the other designers know what you think of their stuff." 

He threw a long arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You're the only one I'm interested in, Rey. I know that we hardly know each other, but… I'd like to fix that, too. Can I take you to dinner sometime?"

He was chewing on his lips again in nervousness. This man was ridiculous. And adorable. 

"Ben, one of the first things a person learns about me is that I'm usually up for anything food-related, so with you? The answer will always be yes." 

He made a point of looking over at the clock on his nightstand. "How about tonight? I already made you breakfast, and it's past lunchtime now. I think I owe you."

Rey suddenly sat up straight, alarmed, her mind now on sausage and eggs. She watched as his eyes went straight for her breasts as they bounced with her abrupt movement. "No time for that, now," she chided. "You made such a lovely breakfast, and now we have to go eat it." 

"How about if I go and bring it in here, then both of us can get what we want?" 

She nodded slowly, grinning. "Yeah, I think we're going to work very well together, Mr. Solo; it's my pleasure to inform you that I happily accept your position." 

_Sweetheart_. _Never have I ever_ been _a sweetheart_ , she thought, liking the way it felt.

♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find us at @spoonfulofsalad on twitter & @anniemar on tumblr. 
> 
> Please let us know what you think of our little story, if you're so inclined. We had a blast writing it!


End file.
